


You never disappoint

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: otp imagine #97Person A: wearing an extremely oversized shirt that looks like they don’t have anything underneathPerson B: um…are you wearing anything under that?Person A: *slowly pulls up their shirt to reveal booty shorts* of course I am, why wouldn’t I?Person B: *turning away in disappointment* n-no reason…





	You never disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what i ended up writing but hope you like it!

“Why do I have to go to the stupid festival?” Jackson grumbled as he sulked near the door. Shoving his hands into his pockets as he waited for everyone downstairs. Derek had left with Isaac earlier in the morning to supervise the last finishing details. It was Isaac’s first time being the right hand man for Derek during the preparation of the solstice festival.

 

“Because even though you like to pretend, I know how much you love Derek and Isaac and you wouldn’t want to let them down” Stiles gave him a knowing look as he descended the stairs. “Everyone we leave in five” he raised his voice a bit not that it was necessary being in a house of werewolves.

 

After Talia Hale stepped down as official alpha of Beacon Hills, letting Derek take the reigns. The pack became in charge of the festivals, meetings, inaugurations and ceremonies regarding everything with Mother Nature and werewolves in general. Each pack from neighboring states or counties considered it an honor to be the host of these events and to be able to participate. Long before Derek’s mother the events had been more elitist only inviting whom they considered to be the most influential.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be dressed in tunics or something?” Jackson asked

 

“You’re too old fashioned. Plus the first day is the welcoming, tomorrow I do have to dress up” Stiles opened the closet underneath the stairs pulling out his pair of boots, slipping them on as he turned to glance at Jackson “also don’t pretend you didn’t hear me. You’ll be all rainbow and unicorns when you see Isaac being a total puffball”

 

Jackson shrugged, not denying or confirming what Stiles had said “What about Derek?”

 

Traditionally the alpha and their mate were in charge of the events. Something Stiles didn’t mind at all but they wanted to change the tradition considering that he may like organizing and designing but other mates might not. Derek and himself wanted to create another option for other packs that felt the tradition was outdated. Which led to the custom they have now, a beta along with their alpha would takes charge of the various ceremonies annually. Creating a bonding experience between the both.

 

“He’s my husband of course I’m going to fawn over him but if you’re asking what he’s wearing. Last night I suggested very strongly that he wear the black cardigan that mamma Hale got for him last Christmas, I love that cardigan” Stiles grinned at him as he moved to grab the car keys from the bowl sitting atop the table near the front door.

 

“Jackson and I will be leaving all of you!” Stiles opened the door, grabbing Jackson’s arm pulling him outside as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

The entire pack had to divide themselves into two cars. Waiting for everyone to pick with whom they wanted to go, Stiles sighed as he leaned back “I’m dealing with children” Boyd nodded beside him, overhearing Cora yelling at Malia to back off.

 

Hearing the car door being yanked open “What are you wearing?” Cora asked as she leaned over the center console.

 

“Comfortable clothes?” Stiles answered, he waited till Erica and Scott buckled up, turning to face Cora, raising an eyebrow “seatbelt”

 

“Fine mom” Cora rolled her eyes as she leaned back.

 

* * *

 

 

“Now pups, all of you will be on your best behavior I don’t want a repeat of last year’s fiasco. Thankfully everyone else was pissed drunk and didn’t’ actually remember what happened” Stiles glanced at each of his betas. Times like these he actually did feel like their parent “that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourselves”

 

“Just don’t get so drunk that you almost incite a pack war” Cora grinned “…Erica” cackling as she launched herself behind Scott avoiding Erica’s claws.

 

“Children, we haven’t even left the parking lot” Stiles stifled a laugh watching the both of them use Scott as a buffer, the man in question blubbering as he tried to calm the blonde before him. “Alright go have fun” he waved them away nonchalantly as he turned around heading towards town hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As he moved past the crowd forming at the entrance he glanced across the vast room. Spotting Derek was always easy it was almost as if his aura called to him, no matter how many people or where they where his eyes always landed on his husband. Walking closer he could see Derek’s ease in his shoulders, Isaac standing close by as they talked.

 

Standing behind the man, raising his hands to cover Derek’s eyes “Guess who” he chimed resting his chin against Derek’s shoulder “I’ll be very sad if you guess wrong” he smiled.

 

“I honestly have no idea” Derek chuckled as he lightly gripped Stiles wrist, turning around placing a chaste kiss against Stiles forehead “Hi love” nosing against Stiles temple letting his eyes close. The scent of cinnamon and a hint of peaches filled his senses.

 

Stiles smiled as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist pulling him even closer, voice muffled as his mouth pressed against the older man’s soft cardigan “Hi Isaac, Jackson was sulking outside”

 

Isaac laughed, “not surprised” placing his cup down on the table behind him.

 

“Wait” pulling his hand out and over Derek’s shoulder he made a grabby hand towards Isaac waiting for the man to move closer, ruffling his curls “okay puppy now you can leave, love you” he smiled softly at him, as red splotches appeared across Isaac’s face.

 

“Love you too” he whispered as he moved pass the pair.

 

* * *

 

 

“Everything turned out amazing. You and Isaac did a wonderful job” Stiles smiled, feeling pride as he watched everyone around them enjoying themselves. Some children laughing, others listening to the elders telling fables, picnic tables filled with vast amounts of food as music filled the air. Squeezing Derek’s hand as he brought the smoothie to his lips “plus you have mango smoothies so that always gives it an extra solid five to the rating”

 

“Oh really?” Derek’s eyes crinkled at the joy he felt through his body as his husband nodded knowingly. Each time he was around Stiles the air always felt lighter, the world wasn’t as dark and problems didn’t seem as severe. He brought something into his life that he hadn’t even known he was missing. Each day was an adventure from going grocery shopping to making dinner together. Everyday when he wakes up he counts to five before opening his eyes in fear that everything was actually a dream. That the blessing he had beside him was all an illusion.

 

“Of course. You also get brownie points for being my husband but don’t tell our betas that” Stiles beamed at him.

 

“What in god’s earth are you wearing?” Laura’s voice chimed as she sneaked behind them, throwing her arms over both their shoulders. Scenting marking the both of them.

 

“All you Hales are critics. It’s called being comfortable” Stiles stuck his tongue out. Moving to rub his cheek against his sister-in-law cheek.

 

“You’re a Hale remember? Are you actually wearing anything under that?” Laura wiggled her eyebrows, relishing in Stiles embarrassment. “Or are you just trying to rile Derek up?”

 

Stiles moved to pull up the oversized sweater he was wearing that reached his thighs, revealing black shorts underneath “I’m not an exhibitionist like someone I know”

 

“Keep lying to yourself” Laura smirked “Or are we going to pretend that Christmas two years ago didn’t happen?”

 

“I’m going to pretend you don’t exist now” Stiles pulled away heading towards his father and mother to say hello before he suffocated from embarrassment.

 

As both Hales watched Stiles move further away, Laura still stayed clung on Derek’s back “Is Der disappointed?” Laura pouted

 

“I hate you” Derek rolled his eyes “Shouldn’t you be bothering Parrish?”

 

“Aww, Der I always have time to bother you” Laura pecked his cheek as she lightly pushed her shoulder against Derek’s.

 

* * *

 

The day had passed and the sun started hiding away. A warm orange painted the sky. As Stiles sat on Derek’s lap watching a game of catch the flag between all the alphas. He lightly traced Derek’s arms as they hugged his midsection. “So are you disappointed?”

 

Derek hummed as he returned his attention to Stiles “what?”

 

Stiles smiled, shaking his head “nothing” he leaned back rubbing his cheek against Derek’s, feeling the stubble lightly prick his skin. “Your mom is a total badass, I’m glad I’m on her good side” he watched as Talia slyly tripped and moved with ease between people with no care in the world.

 

As the alphas left bruised and battered although Talia looked only a bit sluggish. Both men stood from where they sat to congratulate her and the others who participated.

 

* * *

 

As everyone sat in a large clearing sharing sweets as the night sky cloaked them waiting for the fireworks to beginning. Tiny cubs were wearing noise-cancelling headphones as they sat on their parent’s laps. Young children running around as they held sparklers, Older ones huddling under large blankets as they shared stories.

 

Stiles sat between Derek’s legs, feeling Derek’s chest rise with each breath. A blanket covering both of them shielding them from the chilly night “I’m not disappointed” Derek whispered into his mate’s ear.

 

He moved to the side turning to look at Derek “what?” he felt a warm hand gripping his thigh while another hand slithered under his sweater. His skin tingling with each touch “Oh” he licked his lips expectantly.

 

Derek gazed at Stiles lustful expressions, trying so hard not to squirm as his fingers traveled up towards Stiles chest. The older man moved to nose at Stiles neck, nibbling at the soft skin between his blunt human teeth, leaving bruises along his husbands’ neck.

 

Stiles let out a soft moan “Come on babe, we can’t” he breathed out. Bringing his open palm against his mouth, stifling the noises threatening to leave. Arching his back as Derek’s fingers clamped down on Stiles nipple. The jarring explosions of the fireworks made him jump but that didn’t deter Derek at all.

 

* * *

 

The colors in the night disappeared, slowly everyone around them started to pick up the blankets they were using. People were dispersing back to the main area to collect their belongings and give their goodbyes till tomorrow. The entire pack leading everyone else away from their alphas. Isaac and Boyd taking the lead in the front.  

 

“You’re a menace” Stiles took a deep breath, feeling his thighs tremble underneath the blanket, feeling his face heat up as everyone began to leave.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Derek murmured against his temple. Seeing the blotches of light purple and pink appearing over Stiles skin. Scenting Stiles exhaustion as he felt the man lean back even closer against his chest.  

 

“Your sister is never going to let me live these down” Stiles groaned as he reached for Derek’s hand intertwining their fingers.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you” Derek hooked his fingers underneath Stiles chin turning his face as he pressed their lips together. Stiles hummed into the kiss, feeling his lips tingle.

 

“I hate you” Stiles said as he pulled back grinning. At times he couldn’t believe how he landed a man like his husband.

 

“Sure you do” Derek answered with a smirk.      

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was weird but what can you do


End file.
